


TK+水仙/BDSM系列（四）

by Thoki



Category: TK - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 07:14:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17055509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thoki/pseuds/Thoki
Summary: 情敌见面，tk肉渣，水仙口交，写了点剧情





	TK+水仙/BDSM系列（四）

 

*

 

就算是昏了过去也还在做，他在光一的身上宣示主权般留下了一个又一个惹眼的深红色，细密的吻痕掩盖过每一处不属于他的印记，又在最容易被别人发现的地方吸出了好几片情爱的痕迹。等到终于发泄在了光一的体内，他心里那股不受控制发酵疯长的占有欲才总算稍微平复了一些，男人看着躺在床上已经失去了神志的情人——他满脸都是泪痕和汗水，狼藉一片的脏裙子早就在干他的时候被撕成破布挂在了身上，深浅不一的青紫印记遍布在他的胸前、脖子和大腿间，看上去一副凄美落魄又惹人怜爱的模样。

堂本刚给他褪掉那条还挂在大腿上的蕾丝内裤，最后埋在他颈间慢慢动作了几下，粗重的喘息声混杂着身下不时传来的淫糜水声，还有几句低哑到几乎听不清的亲昵爱语。等到一切终于归于平静后光一的双腿已经被弄得合不起来了，微微张开的膝盖不住地往身体两侧垂坠，明明已经没有再继续动作，被操透的后穴还是在不住地痉挛抽搐，又将射在里面的大汩浊白慢慢挤压出了一些，男人慢慢抽出性器心疼地搂着他亲了好一会儿才舍得把人揽入怀里带进了浴室。

他避开那些或深或浅的鞭痕轻手轻脚地给他洗干净身体，细致地抠出精液时还是不小心牵动到了敏感不堪的嫩肉，吸附住手指的肉壁隐隐颤了颤，像是替失去意识的身体主人做出虚弱的抗议。堂本刚吻了吻他因不适而微蹙的眉头，更加放轻了力度，温柔耐心地继续将他清理了干净。

 

*

 

光一在车上时总算夺回了一点意识，驾驶坐上的男人正是堂本刚，而这条街则是自己回家的必经之路。

 

他要干什么…送他回家？光一艰难地挪了挪下体，依旧发软无力的双腿和酸胀火辣的后穴时刻提醒着自己刚才经历过什么，他本能地痛哼出声，开口才发现自己的嗓子已经哑得不成样子了，模糊的单音节也成了柔软黏糊的腔调，听得堂本刚心里又咯噔一下，忍住调转车头把他留在身边的冲动只是腾出一只手揉了揉他稍长的软发“再睡一会儿？马上就到了。”

马上就到了……

不行，这个时间点男人一定也在家里，他不喜欢自己带外人回家，也不会允许自己在非特定的时间段还和别人缠在一起…他会生气，会不开心。光一心底里的慌乱和担忧全部清晰地写在了脸上，除此之外堂本刚还捕捉到了他眉眼间几丝藏匿不住的爱意。

 “停车，我自己走回去。”黑身轿车穿过热闹的街市驶入幽静的小道渐渐与夜色融为一体，男人抄了近路，无视光一轻微抗拒的动作反锁住车门一脚将油门踩到了底：“你做梦。”

一想到光一还在心心念念着家里的另一个情人，才抑制住不久的妒忌之火又开始有了窜升的苗头，堂本刚冷下脸烦躁地握紧方向盘，更加坚定地驶车拐进了逐渐映入眼帘的公寓大楼。

 

*

 

下车后光一多次试图拒绝堂本刚的“好意”，他又一次推开将他压在车门上的男人强忍着私密处难以启齿的酸痛往公寓楼趔趄了几步，还未等他站稳脚步就又被人掐住了手腕，“堂本刚先生，现在是我的私人时间。”

“你走得了？”男人根本不理会他虚弱的反抗一把将光一拉进了自己怀里，天已经很晚了，刚冒出的青色胡茬刺在光一的耳根附近又痒又麻，他稍微偏了偏脑袋躲掉了本该落在他唇角上的吻，再次想要挣脱他的怀抱时才发现男人的臂力大得惊人，越收越紧甚至箍得他有点疼。

“你想怎样。”

“送你回家。”光一不知道是不是自己最近瘦得太厉害了，男人居然一个打横将他公主抱了起来，突如其来脚不着地状态让他在慌乱之余本能地搂上了堂本刚的脖子，双手紧紧攀在了他的肩膀上。

“…放我下来”说是发怒反而更像是难得的娇嗔，堂本刚越过偶尔路过的行人在他们暧昧的注视下抱着光一稳步走向了公寓大门，他垂下眼看了看默默将脑袋埋在他胸前可能已经红了脸的男人，终于停在电梯门口示意光一按下楼层按钮。

他会不会不高兴，生气了该怎么讨好他呢。从始至终未曾放松下来的神经在红色数字缓慢跳动时绷得更紧了，堂本刚能感觉到光一抓着他肩膀的手正在慢慢收紧，沉稳的呼吸也愈发急促了起来，“你怕他？”

“不怕”光一坚定地抬起头，尽管表情上还有些畏畏缩缩，

“我爱他。”

电梯门打开了，光一看向熟悉的走廊，骤然加速的心跳让他的声音听起来有点发颤。

 

*

 

“你好。”

清冷，漠然，毫无感情起伏的两个字。冰霜般的视线直直扫过被抱在怀里的那个男人，堂本光一只觉得浑身的血液都在慢慢凝固，他张开嘴无声地喘着气，不再管堂本刚把他抱得有多紧，硬是奋力从他怀里挣脱了出来，他有些急迫地想要靠近出来开门的男人，双脚着地的瞬间却膝盖一软差点摔倒在地上。

“你碰我的？”堂本刚正打算扶他一把就被人毫不客气地打下了手背，男人抿成一条线的薄唇动了几下，将走不稳路的光一拉到身边后慢悠悠补充：“当着我的面？”

“呵。”表面装出来的冷静与客气霎时间成了尖锐的嘲讽，堂本刚冷笑着收回手，细细打量着眼前这个与光一五官轮廓极其相似的陌生男人。在听到光一说「我爱他」那三个字时，堂本刚就已经不打算这样悄无声息地把人送回狼窝再灰溜溜地走了，就算知道自己离开后光一可能会被折腾到很惨，他也还是不甘心就这样败下阵来。

“你的人…”他在挑衅，玩味的目光一寸寸地从光一的身上下移：他看见光一的双手轻轻环在了男人腰间，泛红的脸颊埋在他怀里不时地蹭动几下，就连深栗色的脑袋也乖顺地搭在了他的肩膀上。而男人只是腾出了一只手扣在他腰上，防止身体不断发软的人会撑不住重量失态地跌倒在地。

“你的人挺好操的。”他清楚地察觉到光一软绵绵的身体立刻僵硬了起来，他不由自主地抓紧了男人的衣服，双腿也有些发抖，“主人……”

“谁允许你讲话了？”男人咬着牙根挤出的质问隐藏着凶戾，他死死地盯着堂本刚，暗自收紧的手指掐在光一的腰上差点疼得他痛叫出声。“怎么，还没操够？”

堂本刚闻言低声笑了笑，他越是看到光一这幅害怕紧张的模样就越是兴奋，到底是个什么样的男人能让他这样畏惧又死心塌地——所谓的主人，除了这张阴沉的脸还算是漂亮，其他地方怎么看都是个性格很糟糕的人啊。

“怎么会够，”他甚至越过了门槛，抬手用指尖挑起了光一的下巴，在看到那双不知所措到微微泛红的眼睛时凑得离光一更近了些，他戏谑地用余光扫了眼近在咫尺的男人：“我又不像你这么没用。”

 

“说完了？”尽管表面上看起来还很平静，但即将爆发的情绪还是让他的回答听起来有些躁动，男人掰开堂本刚的手不由分说地将他怼到了门外，这是拒绝继续交谈的意思。

 

“不送。”

他没有等堂本刚回应，刺耳的撞门声彻底将他隔绝在了外面。

 

 

*

 

隔音效果不太好。

 

“站不住了？”大门锁起的瞬间男人就将挂在自己身上腿脚无力的人硬扯到了一边，光一没想到他会用这么大的劲推开自己，一个不小心就撞上了冷硬的墙面，动作太大又牵动到了饱受折磨的小穴和伤势才略有好转的红肿臀部，他痛得蜷起上半身依靠在墙上抽着气，双腿也开始不由自主地往下沉了沉

“被操成这样？起不来了？”

“主人…对不…”

“好，那就跪着。”他没给光一解释的机会，只是用那种冷到令人心碎的声线残忍地命令才从昏迷中醒过来的人跪在地板上。

“后面还能用吗？”男人俯视着跪在地上垂着脑袋还很虚弱的人，解开皮带时漫不经心地问道。

“今…今天，可能不行…但主人想要就…可以……”他做梦都想被这个男人操，可现在的身体状况哪怕是让他想一想异物进入都会本能地瑟缩一下，光一颤颤地哑声回答到，语气即渴求又无助。他好厌恶不争气的自己，明明难得才会有这么一次，这副身体如果不能让主人尽兴该怎么办。

“脱了。”

“好…”他紧张到抖个不停，趴在地板上翘起臀部的时候才被人操透的后穴夹得竟比以往还要更紧，男人沾了点润滑好不容易才挤进去两根手指，插了不过几十下就让瘫软在地板上的人哭叫着流出了一小滩体液，光一真的很少被这个男人进入体内，因此仅仅是被他用手指操就兴奋得哆嗦不止，艳红肿胀的小穴已经敏感到了极致，此刻又被人肆意蹂躏开拓，穴口处的嫩肉已经好几次抽搐颤动了，而光一仍是抬高屁股承受这一切，受不了就咬着手指抽泣，边哭边叫主人，最后竟敏感地瘫跪在地板上又一次被送上了高潮。

“哈啊…呜呜……”他真的已经快到极限了，明明射不出什么东西却还在痉挛发颤，男人看了眼泪流满面的光一，最后还是决定不再折磨他，毁掉了就再也回不来了啊。

“后面坏掉了，前面还能用吧？”他攥着光一的头发往上提了提，微垂的脑袋顺势向上仰了仰，露出了略微失神的双眸和一张水润微启的嘴唇。“给我口”

“嗯…呜嗯……”光一乖乖地张开嘴含住了小部分前端，灵活的粉色舌头仔细地舔舐着会让男人舒服地方慢慢往深处吞进。阴茎刚插进一半不到男人就有些失去了耐心，他死死抓着光一的头发摁着他的脑袋往自己胯间靠，一次次挺腰顶往深处都会换来身下几声不适的呜嗯和干呕，一上来就是这种凶猛的抽插，光一被他捅得没过一会儿就湿了眼眶，大颗的泪水直往下流。

“抬高点……”男人又将他的脑袋往上提一寸，找到了一个不会让光一过分难受的角度再次整根插了进去，阴茎摩擦过他的上颚直抵到喉咙深处，在多次适应后终于终于慢慢进入状态的人埋在埋在他的腿间卖力地承受着，止不住的生理泪水和抽插中滴落的津液弄湿了他的睫毛和男人的耻毛，他含糊不清地呻吟着，不知是在哭还是想说什么别的。

被狠力按住脑袋射在了喉咙里，光一挣脱不了就只能抓住男人的衣服小幅度摇着头，他吞下了大半精液，实在吃不下的便沿着嘴角淌到了脖子上，光一跪在地上咳嗽了半天，眼泪也流的到处都是。激烈的口交已经让他有些意识模糊，光一跪在地板上只能靠抓着男人的裤脚勉强保持平衡，却不料男人发泄完之后便系上了皮带，挣脱开光一抓着他裤脚的手就径直走向了门口，只留下光一独自一人失去平衡后卧倒在了客厅的地板上。

 

 

大门打开后男人果然看见了未曾离开的堂本刚，先前那张戏谑挑衅的面孔此刻充满了愤恨和不解，他大步上前一把揪住了男人的衣领狠狠把他怼在了墙上，他用余光瞥了眼室内客厅里还瘫软在地的光一，随即加重了手上的力度恶狠狠地冲他低声吼道：“你真没种。”

 

“是，你有种。”

“他现在被我操都会痛，你可真他妈有种。”男人被他死死钉在墙上，静默半晌后他终于抬起了头一字一顿地回应道，被碎发遮住的眼睛红的怖人，隐隐约约还泛着水光。

 

“堂本刚，我记住你了。”

 

TBC

 

 

 


End file.
